


Kuning

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Complete, Drabble, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1616465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Aku hanya ingin bilang...”</p>
<p>“...”</p>
<p>“...”</p>
<p>“...”</p>
<p>“Apa, Perseus Jackson?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kuning

**Author's Note:**

> Saya cuma punya drabble nista ini. Karakternya punya Om Rick Riordan. :3

“Jagung itu warnanya kuning, ‘kan?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“Dandelion juga kuning, ‘kan?”

 

“…yep.”

 

“Matahari juga, kalau di gambar anak-anak.”

 

Nico menatap Percy seolah remaja yang lebih tua (dilihat dari fisik, bukan umur) darinya itu menumbuhkan kepala kedua. “...itu juga benar. Memangnya ada apa?”

 

Percy siul-siul santai, dan Nico langsung tahu ada yang salah dengan si Otak Ganggang ini.

 

“Jangan coba menyembunyikan sesuatu, Perseus.”

 

Kata terakhir—iya, nama lengkap Percy—diucapkan dengan penuh penekanan dan kecurigaan. Mata coklatnya menatap tajam mata hijau Percy, mencoba mencari jawaban atas gerak-gerik aneh dari maniak warna biru satu ini. Kebanyakan makan panekuk biru ‘kah? Atau overdosis permen biru? Atau—

 

“Um, jadi, Nico.”

 

\--atau--

 

“Kau pernah bilang kalau Persephone pernah mengubahmu menjadi dandelion.”

 

_Ah, ya. Waktu itu, ya._ “...terus?”

 

“Dan Frank juga cerita kau pernah diubah jadi jagung oleh Triptolemus.”

 

Urat berkedut di dahi Nico. “Mimpi buruk tentang popcorn; ya.”

 

“Dan kadang-kadang kau dikerjai Apollo—“

 

“Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan sebenarnya, Percy?”

 

Sang Putra Poseidon tampak berkeringat dingin. Wajahnya pucat, seolah baru saja melihat malaikat maut menghampiri dalam kedipan mata. Ludah ditelan dengan susah payah pula. “Aku hanya ingin bilang...”

 

“...”

 

“...”

 

“...”

 

“Apa, _Perseus Jackson_?”

 

“...cobalah memakai kaos kuning sesekali. Berpose jadi _power ranger_ kuning pun tak apa—“

 

Secepat petir Zeus menyambar pohon beringin, pedang Stygian Nico sudah berada di depan leher Percy. Demigod yang sering diidentikkan dengan air, berenang, dan warna biru itu tampak hidup merana, tetapi mati tak rela. Mata coklat yang semula penasaran berubah setajam pedang, siap menerjang mangsa yang malang jika satu kesalahan dilakukan meski sangat kecil.

 

“Barusan kau bilang _apa?_ ”

 

“A-Abaikan—“

 

“Apa kau baru saja mengalami gegar otak?”

 

“—uh—“

 

“Apa kau ingin pergi ke Elysium dalam usia muda, _bocah_?”

 

Uh-oh. Kalau Nico sudah berkata demikian, hanya ada satu kata yang bisa mendeskripsikan keadaan Percy dengan tepat sekarang:

 

“AAAAAAAAAAAH!”

 

**.**

 

\--meski yang barusan hanya teriakan belaka, percayalah, tidak ada yang lebih akurat daripada dua huruf yang diperpanjang itu.

 

**.**

**.**

**The end.**


End file.
